An Alpha's Backstep
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: The future is bleak, the pack is all but gone, only three remain in the wake of Theo's accession as the Beast. Now with nothing left to lose the True Alpha will use a risky spell to travel back in time to change things, at least that was the plan before all went to hell. BAMF Scott, future Cora/Scott/Malia if you squint.


**The future is bleak, the pack is all but gone, only three remain in the wake of Theo's accession as the Beast. Now with nothing left to lose the True Alpha will use a risky spell to travel back in time to change things, at least that was the plan before all went to hell. BAMF Scott, future Cora/Scott/Malia if you squint.**

 **An Alpha's Backstep.**

 **Chapter 1: A Spell Gone Wrong.**

Normal Words

 _Thoughts_

 **Alpha Command**

"Come on Scott, you can't help them anymore." cried Deaton as he grabbed the bloodied and hurt True Alpha and all but threw him into the van seconds before Chris Argent slammed his foot into the accelerator and they were off. Just before Deaton reached over to slide the door to the van close Scott caught sight of Theo's Beastly form dropping Stiles and Derek's dead bodies down to the asphalt.

"He did it, the bastard did it, he destroyed my Pack." muttered Scott with a pained grimaced as he closed his eyes to try and hold back the tears.

 _"They're all gone, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Liam, Haden, Cora and Malia…god even Malia was gone."_ thought Scott as he slumped down defeated, around him Deaton and Chris where doing there best to hold it together, that last mission had been a clusterfuck from the very beginning.

"Scott. Scott are you listening to me." Scott heard Deaton ask from besides him but the True Alpha was too damn tired to respond, right now it was taking everything he had to not curl into a ball and give up.

"Scott. SCOTT." he was knocked out of his musings by Chris Argents urgent shout from the driver's seat of the van.

"What?" asked Scott lifelessly as he turned his head to see what the former hunter wanted, the former hunter just threw him a weak smile before reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not over kid, there's still one more card we can play." said Argent motioning to Deaton who was nodding his head besides him and looking through a black notebook in his heads, from what Scott could see it was a bunch of gibberish to him, Stiles and Lydia were the ones that was good with languages.

"What the hell are you guys talking about, everyone is dead. Shit even Peter Fucking Hale is dead, what the hell can we three do?" asked Scott angrily as he sat up and glared at Chris, his eyes flashing red as he lost control over his power for just a slight second.

"The spell I told you about, it's crazy but it might be crazy enough to work." said Deaton getting a confused frown from Scott. Deaton noticed his confusion and shook his head with a grin on his face. Of Course he wasn't paying attention.

"What spell? What the hell are you guys talking about?" snarled Scott making Deaton and Chris flinch from the True Alpha's tone of voice,

The war against Theo and his Chimera Pack had taken a lot from the young man, as his friends and family died around him they both watched the compassionate boy they had watched grow up turn hard and almost brutal in his tactics. Something they couldn't begrudge him, he had to if he was going to survive the war against their enemies, he had become a general.

"The Temporal Folding Spell." said Deaton. Scott looked confused for a few seconds more before comprehension dawn on his face. His confusion replaced by anger and if Deaton wasn't mistaken, a sliver of Hope.

"The time travel thing? I thought you were fucking with me when you told me about that, that's true?" asked Scott angrily as he stared at his former boss with hard eyes.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this Scott, it's a real spell, but its also incredibly risky, one wrong word, one wrong candle out of place and I don't even what to think about what could go wrong." said Deaton as he moved from his side and sat at the front next to Chris in the passenger seat, Chris had a grave look on his face as his eyes stayed clued to the front and to the road ahead of them.

"What do we got left to lose kid? Everyone's dead?" said Chris with a humorless smile on his face as he took a sharp left turn and drove the van out of the road and into the woods, it took Scott a few seconds to realized where they were heading but when he did his face turned stony and emotionless, the look he wore before every battle against the Chimera's.

"Let's do this." said Scott as he shrugged off his ruined jacket, ignoring the four bloody slash marks on his torso.

 _"These won't matter soon enough."_ thought Scott as he ripped off his shirt and replaced it with a spare someone had left at the back of the van, it was a little tight on him so it most likely used to be Stiles or Liam's.

"Are you sure about this Scott, if this works you're looking at a one way trip, no turning back.." said Deaton as he looked back at his former assistant and the boy he had grown to love as a son. Scott just gave him a sharp nod before his face softened someone and he gave his mentor a small girn.

"Nothing to turn back to, might as well throw the dice." said Scott as Christ took another sharp left and then they saw it, in front of them, the Nemeton Stump. Standing around it Scott saw Mason and Marin Morrell, Deaton's sister.

As they got out of the van Scott saw the nervous look on Mason's face, that and the way he and Marin looked told the Alpha that they had been living it rough these last few months.

"I though you were dead." said Scott as he stared at the rough looking Mason, the last time he had seen the boy was at Liam's funeral, the kid had been inconsolable, that had been almost two months ago.

Before the former member of his Pack could respond Scott turned away uninterested, the kid had abandoned them in their time of greatest need, just because he had showed up last minute to help out didn't mean Scott would forgive him.

The second the van had parked both Chris and Deaton had jumped out and ran towards Mason and Marin, the four of them exchange some things and started walking around the Nemeton chanting and praying, in their hands Scott could see different types of herms and even small candles.

"Prepared I see." said Scott as he walked up the circle the four were creating around the stump, that's when he noticed that as they chanted he could make out what he thought where tribal drum sounds coming from the Nemeton itself.

 _"Well that's just spooky."_ thought Scott as a spark of fire erupted around the stump and burned a intricate Celtic knot around it, the True Alpha just shook his head as he suddenly felt the air around him get heavy and the smell of ozone invaded his senses.

"Magic." said Scott as he watched all that was going on around him both shocked and awed at the same time.

 _"Magic is scary."_ thought Scott as he took a deep breath to get rid of the pressure he was feeling building all around him.

"Scott, get ready, for this next part you'll need to be in your Alpha form." said Deaton before he went back to chanting.

Scott gave him a tight nod before taking off his shirt and cracking his knuckles and neck.

It still took Scott some effort to shift into his Alpha form, he had discovered the power less than three weeks ago, the day Malia died.

It took the anger and grief and heartache of her death to get him over the hurdle that was keeping him from his full power.

The second he had seen her body hit the ground, her throat ripped out thanks to that slimy bitch Tracy something inside Scott McCall had snapped. With a roar so loud he made the very earth around them vibrate he started shifting.

The whites of his eyes turned pitch black, his nose disappeared to make way for a large snout and hair grew over his body as his bones snapped and mended back in to place. In the end he stood taller and more muscular than ever before.

Unfortunately even with his newest more powerful form he was no match for Theo's Beast.

 _"Damn him and damn Deucalion for helping him."_ Though Scott with a mental growl, at least the former blind Alpha got what was coming to him, he could still remember the way his claws sliced through his neck.

"Like a hot knife through butter." said Scott quietly as he looked down at his claws, longer, sharper and deadlier than his normal ones.

"Get ready Scott, when I tell you I want you to run to the Nemeton. slash both your wrists and let the blood fall on the stump." said Deaton with a grimace at what he had just told Scott to do, it was telling just how much Scott had changed that didn't even hesitate when the word was given.

Scott ran to the stump jumped on it and using his claws slashed both his arms, from wrist to elbow to make sure the blood flowed.

When he did that the small flame that had created the symbol on the floor returned with a vengeance, not hotter and brighter than ever before, the tribal drums had also gotten so loud Scott could feel blood running down his ears from his busted eardrums.

"This is it Scott, if the ritual goes according to plan you'll wake up the morning after Peter bit you and that should be more than enough time to change things, I believe in you Scott." said Deaton as he kept walking in circles.

"Save my daughter Scott, please." begged Chris when he passed in front of Scott, the True Alpha gave him a sharp nod, saving Allison was one of the first things he would do.

Just as the lights started to blind him Scott saw something that made him blanch.

There just on the border of the clearing that hid the Nemeton he saw Theo and his Chimera pack.

Theo grinned at him, his eyes glowing golden, the shadows around him started circling him as he tapped into the power of the Beast and took its form. Before Scott could even voice a warning Theo had jumped and landed on Mason's body, the loud crunch that filled the clearing told Scott the boy was dead.

Just as Scott was about to jump forward to defend the remains of his family the flames around the stump jumped into the air and flew towards him.

The last thing Scott McCall saw before the flames overtook him was Theo slashing and biting into Alan Deaton and Chris Argent.

 **"NOOO"**

 ** _McCall House_**

 ** _7 Years Earlier_**

Scott McCall was peacefully sleeping off a particularly bad asthma attack, he had tried his hardest to keep up with the rest of the boys in gum class and ended up paying for it, sitting on the floor sucking on his inhaler as Stiles rubbed his back trying to make him feel better

All of the sudden Scott's sleeping form sat up with a loud intake of breath and a pained scream. Scott fell out of bed still screaming as he clutched his head and thrashed around.

All of the sudden he arched his back as a load roar escaped his threat, the roar strong enough to crack his window.

As he roared his chocolate brown eyes flashed bright golden before darkening into a scarlet red that told the world an Alpha had been born.

As he roared his teeth sharpened into fangs and his nails grew into claws capable of shearing through steel. His forehead ridged and hair grew from the sides of his head, just before he felt his bones start to crack and strain Scott manage to regain control, his steel like will making the wolf inside submit retreat.

The roar stopped just as sudden as it had started and when it did, 12 year old Scott McCall was gone, replaced by a war hardened General from the future.

"God Deaton you could have told me it was going to hurt." growled Scott as he rubbed his head and stood up from the ground but as he did he noticed two things, one he felt really different and two…his voice was squeaky.

"What the fuck." screamed Scott when he turned around and saw his reflex ion on the mirror.

 **"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!."** Scott ran to the mirror and just stared at his reflex ion anxiously.

"I'm going to kill him." said Scott with a nod as he saw his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but wince as he stared at his face, his youthful face with long girlish hear and full of pimples.

"I'm going to get on my bike and go over to the clinic and kill him." said Scott as he touch the biggest pimple on his face. To his surprise he could actually see the pimples disappearing, he took a deep breath before flashing his eyes, to his immense relief they flashed red, he was still an Alpha.

"At least I'm still an Alpha…wait, how the hell am I even a werewolf?" asked Scott as he walked into his bathroom and started rummaging around.

 _"Every year my life gets weirder and weirder."_ thought Scott as he finally found the hair clippers, he would be damn if he had to deal with all that hair again. Scott used the time it took to cut his hair to try and calm down and put his thought in order.

 _"Clearly something went wrong with the ritual, it sent me back way too far."_ thought Scott as he ran the clippers over his scalp and watched the hair falling in clumps.

 _"Waaaay too far, I'm either 11 years old or close enough."_ though Scott as he spotted the stitches on his chin, he remembers how that cut had happen, he and Stiles had been play fighting with some of Noah's night sticks, Stiles had gotten over exited and had whacked him in the face with it, cutting up his chin enough that it needed to get stitched up.

"That's going to be a problem." said Scott as suddenly the stitches fell from his chin as the cut healed up and his body had rejected the alien material.

Also HIS VOICE WAS SQUEAKING!. And that more than anything told him what was going on with his body.

"And of course I'm going through puberty, why not, isn't like things can get fucking worse." growled Scott as he finished cutting his hair, he was about to undress and take a shower when he heard a loud roar coming from outside.

"Note to self, keep mouth shut and stop tempting fate." snarled Scott as he grabbed a hoodie from his bedroom floor and jumped out the window intent on finding the originator of the roar.

 _"That sounded like Derek, only older, and…girlier!"_ thought Scott as he landed on the backyard of his house and started running.

 _"It's came from the old Hale House but it sounded like a woman, Cora maybe?"_ thought Scott as he ran towards the forest that hid the old Hale House completely forgetting he was god knowns how many years in the past. The closer he ran to the origin of the roar the more he started to smell smoke and the more he smell smoke the paler he became.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit… it can't be." Chanted Scott astonished as he ran faster, tapping into his Alpha power to run faster than normal werewolf would ever be able to.

As he reached the edge of the woods where the House was his thought were proven true when he saw a little 12 year old girl that looked a lot like the Cora Hale he knew, slamming her little skinny body on the front doors of the house trying to get in.

"I'M COMING MAMA, I'M COMING." screamed Cora as she ran back at the doors and slammed her shoulder into it, making Scott wince when he heard a dull crack coming from said shoulder.

 _"I arrived back here the day of the Hale fire, holy shit."_ thought Scott as he looked around and saw a younger Kate Argent hiding in the woods close to the house with a sick grin on her face as she watched the House burning down.

 _"This is good…really good, Talia Hale was said to be a powerful Alpha, and I could use a powerful Alpha to help fight the coming darkness."_ though Scott as he made his choice.

Just as Cora was preparing to slam into the doors one more time Scott ran up ahead of her and with a loud roar dropped kicked the doors so hard they shattered and broke down into splinters.

When he got to his feet he had to hold back a laugh from the shocked and bewildered look on Cora's face. She looked completely flabbergasted as she stared at him.

"Run back into town and to the sheriff station, tell him to get ambulances here ASAP." said Scott but Cora was too stunned to move, it took a growl from Scott and him flashing his eyes at her for the now even more shocked girl to burst into action and run towards the wood.

Scott looked back towards Kate and was relieved to see she was still standing there looking at him and had not gone after Cora.

 _"Better there, where I can keep an eye on her than wandering around causing trouble."_ thought Scott as he shook his head and took a deep breath before running into the smoking and burning house.

 _"I remember Cora telling me that her family had been locked into the basement and where there when they burned to death."_ thought Scott as he tried his hardest to remember the layout of the out from when Derek used it as a hideout. It took him no time at all to find the stairs that led to the basement but it was there he found his second obstacle, the area around the basement door was set ablaze and from the red color of the door handle Scott knew opening the door would be no easy feat.

"I lived through worse." said Scott with a grimace as he took a fortifying breath and lead into the fire, doing his utter best to ignore the burning feeling as he channeled all of his strength into kicking open the door.

When he did he was rewarded with the shocked faces of over fifteen people, all of them sharing traits and characteristics with Cora, Derek and even Malia, they were all huddled together close to the only window, they were sweating and hacking as they tried their hardest to snapped the metal bars that prevented them from freedom.

In the middle of them a stunningly beautiful woman that look like a grown up version of Cora was staring at him in shocked.

"What are you waiting for…run!." said Scott before he collapse right there on the floor, the combination of his young body not being used to its new power, the smoke and burns that now covered his body being too much for the True Alpha to handle.

When Scott woke back up he was in the back of an ambulance an oxygen mask on his face and with Noah Stilinski standing over him with a worried look on his face.

"Scottie my boy you nearly gave me a heart attack." said Noah with a fond grin on his face as he helped Scott sit up and ruffled his hair. When Scott saw him he couldn't help the tears that fell down his face, the Sheriff had been one of the earlier victims in the war with Theo and Scott had been heartbroken when Stiles told him of how the man died.

"Hey don't cry buddy, you're Ok, just a big of smoke inhalation, and even better you're a damn hero, all the people here owe their lives to you, I'm proud of you kid." said Noah with a grin as he pulled Scott into a hug and rubbed his back.

Scott looked over the sheriff's shoulder and was glad to see most of the Hales sitting in front of the smoking house receiving medial attention. As he looked over towards the middle of the group he could see an animated Cora talking to her mother and pointing at him then back towards the broken doors of the house.

When Talia Hale looked over at him he couldn't help but flash his eyes at her stunning her and letting her know he was like her, an Alpha.

Fortunately Talia didn't stay stunned for long, she turned to her daughter and said a few words before dismissing her and walking over towards him and the sheriff.

"Noah." said Talia with a grin as the sheriff released Scott and looked back at the approaching woman, Scott was amused to notice the blush that came over Stiles dad as the Hale Alpha stood in front of them.

"Talia Hale." said the Sheriff almost stuttering as he looked away from the statuesque woman when one of the firefighters nearby called him.

"IF you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere, Scott, I already called your mother and told her what happened so don't worry, after I'm done here I'm driving you to the hospital so she can examine you herself." said Noah with a grin that only got wider when he saw the way Scott blanched.

Melissa McCall wouldn't be happy when she saw her son, hero or not she was furious when he told her Scott had ran into a burning building.

"Sheriff." said Talia as both her and Scott watched the sheriff walk away, when he was sufficiently far so that he wouldn't hear Talia turned around to Scott and growled at him as her eyes burned red, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a few of the Hales getting medical attention stiffened.

"So not even half of Hales in the fire were werewolves huh." said Scott completely ignoring the growl and threat that was thrown his way. After Kanimas, Alpha Packs, Werejaguars, Berserkers, Dread Doctors and Beasts, Talia Hale didn't exactly scared him.

Sure he respected her from the stories Cora and Derek told him, but fear, no, Scott McCall stopped feeling fear a long time ago.

"Is that the way you greet someone that just saved your life and that of your Pack? I see the tales of the great Talia Hale where somewhat exaggerated." growled Scott back at her, his eyes flashing an even brighter red than hers as he threw the blanket the sheriff had wrapped around him back to the floor and jumped down from the ambulance to stand in front of her.

It most have look somewhat amusing him standing there glaring up at her when he could barely reach her chest.

"I know you, you're Melissa McCall's son, how are you a werewolf?, or even better, how are you an Alpha?" asked Talia with a disbelieving look on her face that almost made Scott break into laughter, she looked just like Derek did when he found out Scott had slept with Cora the night after they beat the Alpha Pack.

"I know all the supernatural creatures that live in town or around Beacon Hills and I know that neither the McCall's or the Delgados are Supernatural let alone werewolves." that threw Scott for a loop, how the hell did she know so much about both sides of his family.

 _"My god does this woman know everything about the families of Beacon Hills."_ thought Scott with a grimace as he took a step back willing the tense atmosphere to die down. Talia seemed to get the hint since she also took a step back and her eyes went back to the warm brown they usually were.

"That's a really long story, one I can't get into right now, not here at least." said Scott as he looked around pointedly at all the policemen and firemen around. Talia looked around as well and grimaced when she realised she had gotten into a dick measuring contest with a 12 year in front of a bunch of normies.

"Fine, Scott McCall, today is Friday so that means you have the weekend ahead of you, I want you at this address tomorrow morning at ten sharp, are we clear?" ordered Talia as she handed him a piece of paper, with an address and a phone number.

"Sorry lady, I got stuff to do tomorrow, but I can be there Sunday." said Scott with a frown that died the second he looked down at the paper and saw the address written there,

 _"This is Derek's loft."_ thought Scott amused, apparently the building had always been a Hale property. Just as Scott was about to stuff the paper into the pocket of his jeans both he and Talia heard two voices screaming from the woods.

"MOM, MOM, MOM." the voices screamed at they ran into the clearing and started stunned at the smoking remains of the large manor home. Their stunned gaze turned into relief when they spotted their mother talking to Scott.

"MOM." before Scott could even blink he was pushed aside as both Derek and who he presumed to be Laura attacked their mother in a bear hug as they both cried tears of happiness to know she was unharmed.

 _"Shit!…Derek's sister is Hot."_ thought Scott from the floor where he had been pushed to as he looked up and the curvy frame of Laura Hale.

"Much better looking now that's she's not a mutilated cut up torso and head." muttered Scott as he stood back up and dusted his pants and shirt, his burned hoodie had somehow been replaced with a white scrub.

"Probably the paramedics" grumble Scott as he saw his cut up and burned hoodie on the floor of the ambulance.

His mutterings caught the attention of all three hugging Hales as the separated and looked back at him, all three confused from what he had said.

"What? Torso and head, mom who's this little cutie?." asked Laura as she smiled at him and bended down to ruffle his recently cut hair and gush over his adorable crooked jaw line.

 _"It's the jaw, chicks dig the jaw."_ thought Scott with a grin as he was afforded a very nice view from the way Laura was bending over.

 _"Puberty is really kicking my ass."_ Thought Scott as he tried and failed to rip his eyes away from the older girls assets.

His ogling must have been notice since Derek glared at him and Talia grabbed her daughter by her backpack and pulled her back up.

"Don't ogle my sister." said Derek with a glare that promised pain, it made Scott grinned back at him with defiance burning in his brown eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do punk." said Scott with a grin that only served to infuriate the older Hale male. Apparently his backtalk was deemed adorable since Laura gushed and pulled him into a hug, which was fine by him since his head was nestle into a rather nice pair of breasts.

"By the way, this is how you thank someone when they save your life lady, take notes." the muffled voice of Scott was heard confusing both Derek and Laura and infuriating Talia.

"Laura could you please let go of the boy so that I can finish talking to him." growled the Hale matriarch as she glared at her daughter who had yet to release the boy from her soft and full bosom.

"Don't worry, I can hear you fine from here, carry on." said Scott as he wrapped his arms around Laura's waist and got comfortable, making Laura crack up and angering Derek enough that his eyes were starting to glow blue.

Something shifted in the tone of the conversation when that happened since Scott unwrapped his arms from Laura's waist and pulled back enough so that he could glare right back at Derek.

"Nice eyes bub." said Scott causing Laura to let go of him and turn to his brother shocked to see him losing control in front of what she thought was a normie.

Before she could say anything both her and her brother was knocked for a loop when Scott's eyes glowed a bright red.

"But mine are better, now **calm down."** said Scott, the last part being an Alpha command that instantly forced the Hale male into calming down and taking a step backwards.

"What the fuck." both Hale sibling all but yelled as they stared at the grinning face of Scott McCall.

"What? Never seen a twelve year old Alpha before?" asked Scott trying his best to control his laughter saw the expression on the faces of the three Hales before him, one annoyed and two clearly dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

 **A/N**

 **Had this in the old laptop for a while, I thought to publish it and see how you guys liked it. So what do you guys think? Should it become a story or do I leave it as a one shot. If you people like it, review and tell me, I have a few more chapters I can post.**

 **In case it wasn't clear, future Cora/Scott/Malia was implied but not outright stated.**

 **Also for the spot of Laura Hale I'm thinking Nina Dobrev, in case anyone wanted an actress to put a face to the name.**


End file.
